Reaper War Diaries
by Viktorbane
Summary: A lone human infiltrator helps the war on Tuchanka by relaying information to Wrex. This is Ivan Azarov's story. (comment if you want more)
1. Chapter 1

2186 August 28

I am on a system called Tuchanka, the Krogan home world. It is sunny today as always. This awful heat is killer. I am regretting coming here to help with scouting. Wrex is a good leader and I respect him, but I am just a man. Granted I am one of the best infiltrators besides the great Commander Shepard I still can only do so much. One of the Krogan named Grunt who will be heading away on a top secret mission soon. Something about the Rachni coming back. I wonder what Rachni is? Grunt always used the term "Old Enemy" when referring to them. I sit here now watching a sad stretch of wasteland. One of the big ones is just walking around letting a few Harvesters loose. My little nook I have in an abandoned and ruined building is sheltered from the heat but not the sand. I am facing the winds and my Archon Visor is not much help when it comes to the sand. I have a thermal setting but it isn't much help when the wind is just as hot as the enemy. I hear a harvester coming not far from here so I will conclude today. My ammo is low and my cloaking system is faulty. I will need to make repairs when I return to camp in two days.

Ivan Azarov signing off.

2186 August 31

I am back at camp Urdnot in my 'apartment' It's a run out hole with one door and a glassless . The Krogan love to fight hand to hand and my evasive style infuriates them because I can weave in and out striking like a wasp before they can hit me. Perks of being an infiltrator I guess. There is an Asari girl here who is very beautiful. We talk every time I'm not on a mission and she isn't treating the wounded. We are very similar in the fact we both hate this war. I want to be back doing my assassin jobs and she wants to be back as a doctor on Illium. She is so beautiful. She is a dark blue color with small freckles on her cheeks. And her eyes are the most beautiful and crystal blue ever. Her name is Mina. She wants to treat me to dinner later and I don't have anything to wear except for my Rosenkov armor so I hope she won't be offended.

Ivan Azarov signing off.

2186 September 1

Last night was amazing Mina came back to my place and we spent the whole night together. Waking up next to her was great. We got up and had breakfast then a small squad of Reapers attacked when we were eating. I was practically naked running out with my M-12 Locust and a few husks swarmed me. Mina used a biotic push and took out a few then I just shot the last few down in a second. She ran over and kissed me and I stood there holding her. That is when I realized what I wanted. This war is going to end and I'm going to start a family. I want to have someone to hold in the night. To protect. I never really considered a family until I looked into Mina's Crystal blue eyes. She is so beautiful. I'll wait and stay with her for a while longer and see where we stand. I am starting to love her. But is it wise? With this war going on should I pursue a relationship? She is worth it I am sure but still. She is watching me type as she is getting dressed and it makes me feel warm. I will conclude for today I am treating her to lunch before I go on another mission. Apparently Shepard is coming here and I am needed to scout out the shroud and see what is around it. My cloak is back to normal and I upgraded it a little so I can fire while invisible.

Ivan Azarov signing off.

2186 September 2

I am half way to the Shroud, the large atmospheric stabilizer used by the Salarians to repair the atmosphere of Tuchanka after their nuclear war. I can see it towering in the distance like a lone spire in a sea of destruction. Never have I seen such a lonely and sad structure. It is such a sight though that in all of this destruction a bastion of civilization stands defiant in the winds of change. Ha! I'm a poet and didn't know it. My Black Widow sniper rifle is getting clogged from all the sand. Next time I'm hear a kiosk I'm definitely getting an environmental protection barrel. It gets aggravating that I can't fire some times when I see a Reaper scouting party. My M-12 Locust does well in this atmosphere though. Figure that. My provisions were packed by Mina. She didn't let me pack my Vodka saying it clouded my mind and she wanted me to come back to her. How am I supposed to say no to that huh? I feel something wicked is headed this way. I can't see the base of the Shroud from here, but I know there is something there waiting for me. When I was leaving camp I heard whispers of a Thresher Maw named 'Kalros the Mother of All Thresher Maws' and some of the Shaman bowed their heads to me. It gives me chills to imagine a Thresher Maw large enough for the Krogan to be afraid of it. It is getting to be night and there is no activity today. Nothing is moving. The quiet before the storm I guess.

Ivan Azarov signing off.

2186 September 3

I knew it. Damn it I hate being right. There is a massive Reaper parked right in front of the Shroud. Bastard must know something. I still don't know why we need the Shroud. Maybe it can do something to kill the Reapers or something I don't know. All I know is that Shepard needs it and my information is going to help him. I am not going to fail. I am bunkered in some old tunnels and I can't believe what I found. I Reaper bug thing. I think it is a Rachni but I don't know. It had a sac that spit out acid and little buggies to attack me. It also had massive cannons on its head or whatever is there. I have taken pictures on my Omni-Tool and am going to show it to the Shaman when I get back. I'd send it to him via Extranet but I'm afraid the Reapers will hone in on my location. I have seen everything from Brutes to Cannibals here. Luckily no Banshees. And from the reports and vids I've seen I never ever want to see one. That screech is more terrifying than the reaper horn. I hear a brute marching outside so I'm going to hunker down until he passes. My god it is so big. Every once and a while I hear the big Reaper blow out its long and lonely horn and in those moments I feel like it knows where I am. It is terrifying to know that if one of them finds me I'll probably never see Mina again. I have to get detailed pictures tomorrow for the camp to send to Wrex. My Black Widow has clogged so the only defense I have is my little sub machine gun the M-12 Locust.

Ivan Azarov signing off.

2186 September 5

I was caught yesterday by a husk that was crawling up the wall of the ruined structure I was in. It crawled in through the window and I cloaked then snuck up behind it and snapped its neck. Suddenly the big reaper was looking at the structure and I had to jump from the three story building before he blasted me with his laser. I landed hard and broke my arm. The rubble pelted me and broke my sniper rifle and buried my Locust. I am weaponless and two days away from camp. My thoughts remain on Mina and I pray every moment I am walking and hiding that I will get to see her again. She is in the for front of my mind and the only thing keeping me going. I have only a few pints of water left and am bleeding.

Ivan Azarov signing off maybe for the last time, whoever shall find this please tell Mina I love her.


	2. Chapter 2

2186 September 10

I was dying in the wasteland. I was dehydrated and bleeding out. I lay a few miles from camp hungry and bleeding out under the shade of a piece of rubble. The pain in my arm was almost unbearable and suddenly I saw her. Mina was walking up to me with assault rifle and commando armor on. I was surely hallucinating she was a doctor. I reached up weakly and whispered I love you. Then I blacked out. When I woke I saw the pitiful excuse of a Krogan hospital and I saw Mina talking with a Krogan doctor. She saw me awake and ran over and kissed me. I had never been so happy to see anybody in my life, but I was almost crying being able to see and feel her again. They had gotten the pictures from my Omni-Tool and Wrex was more than pissed. He told me they were going to use the shroud to cure the Genophage. I was happy for him and the Krogan. I have asked Mina to come with me to the Citadel while I try to heal. She said she needs to think about it. God tonight is going take forever to go by.

Ivan Azarov signing out.

2186 September 12

Mina is coming with me! She wants to help me through rehabilitation when we get to the Citadel. I thank God every day for meeting her. We are right now on a ship traveling to the Citadel. Mina is asleep with her head on my shoulder so typing is hard to do without waking her up. She is so beautiful even when she sleeps. The Krogan gave me a new Locust and Black widow sniper rifle with armor piercing modifications. Wrex personally thanked me before going on the mission to the Shroud. Commander Shepard looked like a person in charge. It's inspirational to see the Commander standing there radiating leadership and power. I can't wait to get back in the fight. Mina wants me to quit completely but I just can't. If the Reapers win we all die. No more anything. I entertained the thought of us moving to a desolate planet and raising a family on a farm. But alas we would not survive. Neither of us are farmers nor do we know anything about farming. The Captain got word that I was a soldier with the Krogan military and asked me if I would lend a hand in case of pirates. I did not refuse. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Mina is stirring beside me and I am probably waking her.

Ivan Azarov signing out.

2186 September 15

We found a nice apartment on the Citadel near the Apollo Café. Mina is helping me with rehab in Huerta memorial. I met a nice Drell there named Thane. He has Kepral Syndrome. I feel so sorry for him. Apparently he used to be an assassin of some reputation but the sickness made his life harder. Finally Shepard offered him a suicide mission but he survived. Not that he wanted to die, but I would rather die in battle rather than rotting away in some hospital. He is still very fit though and is teaching me how to fight like a trained Drell. It is amazing how he moves. It is like a dance of death. Every move has a purpose and lands a blow that is fatal. My arm is healing well and I am able to lift like I used to. This will be my last entry for a while. I am going to ask Mina to marry me. Time in war is to short to take it slow. I want to be as close to her as possible.

Ivan Azarov signing out.

2186 September 24

I am only writing this because my psychologist is insisting it will help. Where do I start? Two days after my last entry Mina and I were having a small wedding in the Apollo Café just to satisfy both our traditional senses. I was saying my vows when I heard a gunshot fire. Panic erupted and Mina was separated from me. I saw Cerberus shuttles landing and I was terrified. I reached in my coat pocket and got my Locust when I saw Mina. She was running at me terrified. I ran up to her when she fell in my arms. I looked down as I caught her and she looked at me. The last thing she said to me was "I love you." She lay there dying in my arms as I saw Cerberus troops coming towards me. I looked down at Mina's body and a rage filled me that I cannot explain as I slowly rose after I lay Mina down lightly and applying medi-gel I pointed my Locust SMG at the troops and unloaded as much as I could into every troop that was in my sights. A shot hit me in the side and it didn't even phase me. I kept walking forward and was face to face with an Atlas mech. It pointed its cannon right at me when Thane came out of nowhere and shot through the glass killing the driver. Thane came up beside me and told me to take care of Mina. I looked down at her and she was barely breathing. I was overcome with grief and I slowly picked her up and carried her to the elevator to Huerta Memorial Hospital. I hate this. She is in a coma and I am waiting for her to wake in a psych ward because they think I am unstable. I will get revenge on Cerberus if it is the last thing I ever do.

Ivan Azarov signing off.

2186 September 28

Mina is awake! She woke last night in a screaming fit. I walked up to her and she started crying. Saying she thought she had lost me. I was crying the entire time so happy she was ok. She is starting rehab today and I asked her to be put in a room with Thane. Unfortunately he was killed in the Cerberus attack. Rest in peace friend. He died from a stab wound in the chest protecting a Salarian councilor. He died a hero and I respect that. I am now helping Mina learn to walk again. Every time she stumbles or winces I get angry at Cerberus. When she can walk I'm enlisting with the Alliance and am going to a Cerberus battle front. They will know and fear me. Mina is begging me to stay and I am thinking of staying. There is whispers that the Crucible is almost finished. Some super weapon that will wipe out the Reapers. I hope it will. I want to stay with her but. This is wrong. I need to help.

Ivan Azarov signing out.


End file.
